


Cooking Up Trouble

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Valentines breakfast...more like breakfast shenanigans.





	Cooking Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I felt I needed to give a little love to my OTP today, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Grammarly is my Beta.

**__ **

 

Hermione stood before her mirror as she attempted to wrestle her hair into a bun. She winced as she twisted the elastic around her messy hair, pulling a few strands that had wrapped around her fingers.

It was Saturday and she had gotten a blessed two hours of extra sleep before she heard a crash from the kitchen. She had decided to ignore it, hoping that the lack of swearing was a good sign.

Finished with her hair, she quickly brushed her teeth before cautiously walking down the hall. As she turned the corner, the sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks.

She watched, unnoticed and an amused smile stretched across her face.

”You know, last week when I found you in the library with those readers on I thought that was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen...but I believe I may have to amend that thought.”

Grey eyes lit up as they met hers and the cocky smirk that she loved came to his lips.

”Is that so? Well, Kitten, I can go get those readers if you'd like but I’d hate to ruin those knickers.”

She burst into laughter walking into the kitchen. Sirius was covered in flour and looked to be making some kind of batter. He grinned and looked over his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist peering around his arm.

”I’m afraid it’s too late for that Mr. Black,” she said saucily. ”So what are you making?”

”Well, as it is Valentine's Day I thought I would get up early and make pancakes.”

Hermione tilted her head up to look at her husband’s face. She smiled sweetly, ”you’re making pancakes for Valentine's Day? That's so sweet.”

Sirius bobbed his head before turning back to his mixing.

”I mean, yeah, Moony loves pancakes. He’s going to be so surprised.”

Hermione stood up straight, huffing as she smacked his arm. His barking laughter filled the kitchen as he shielded himself from further attacks.

”Sirius Black, you're ridiculous, ” she chuckled.

Done with the batter, he set it to the side and turned around quickly, scooping her up before she could escape. He sat her on the counter and wrapped his arms around her peppering her face and neck with wet kisses.

”Sirius! Ugh!” She admonished between giggles, which he of course ignored. He nuzzled her neck before leaving one last sloppy kiss to her skin and giving her lopsided grin.

”Happy Valentine's Day, love”

Hermione shook her head at his antics and pulled him in for a proper kiss and returning the sentiment.

”So what time are Remus, Dora, and Teddy going to be here?”

Sirius pulled her left wrist up and checked her watch before answering that they'd be there in an hour.

”I’d better get cleaned up then,” she said as she hopped off of the counter. She yelped in surprise and turned back to face him when Sirius swatted her arse.

He waved his wand, effectively cleaning the mess he’d made. After wiping his hands he took a step forward. ”I think it would be best if I help with that…”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose and she shook her head backing away. ”Oh no, you don't! Sirius! We’ll never leave the bathroom if you follow me!”

A predatory grin spread across his face and he nodded, continuing toward her.

”What kind of husband would I be if I didn't make sure you got all the way clean.”

She snorted and when he sped up, she turned and ran for their bedroom, cackling along the way. She could hear him a minute later as his footsteps quickly caught up to her.

She had almost made it to the bathroom when his arms snatched her up from behind and she squealed in mock protest.

An hour later, Hermione stood in her bedroom swatting her husband’s wandering hands from her arse as she pulled up her jeans. He had already dressed and her eyes rolled as she observed the way he effortlessly threw his hair into a messy bun.

”Hands off my bum Sirius Black! You have pancakes to cook.”

Sirius laughed as she popped his hand once more and he stood dropping a kiss to her shoulder as he passed her.

”Alright, alright...ruin my fun.”

Hermione pulled one of his old t-shirts from their dresser and slipped it over her head when she heard someone shout from the living room.

”Oi! Quit shagging and get your arses out here before Ted comes through!”

She sent a pointed look at the pouting man in front of her and watched as he immediately perked up at his best friend’s voice. He practically skipped from the room and the subsequent laughter from the other room had her fondly shaking her head again.

”Ridiculous.”

 


End file.
